Halloween Horror
by xseth loverx
Summary: the Cullens Halloween party was typically brilliant, but with jealousy arising and disaster brewing, things get a bit out of hand...old friends, old faces and new problems.... just read it, i'm so bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

a/n Hi this is my first fanfic

It's about the Cullen's Halloween (which is a bit ironic) so please review!

* * *

**Un-surprised Surprises**

BPOV

I did not want a Halloween party. I mean, not only is it really ironic but I hate parties with a capital H. Even though I am now immortal, scarily coordinated etc, I still hate the attention you get at parties, and Halloween has always been the worse. There's people always judging you on your outfit, and then you get a tonne of past-sell-by date sweeties that you didn't want, oh and you get heaps of strangers knocking on your door. In other words – not fun. But of course, when you have a crazy sister like Alice in the house an excuse for a party is unavoidable.

"ALICE!" My sister ran down stairs, a blur of tinsel and lights. "Why are we inviting the whole town – including my dad?" Alice skidded to a halt in front of me, and proceeded to string up the decorations. "Well, it's polite to ask him, isn't it?"

I sighed. "He's hardly going to come though?"

"I know." She said. Of course she'd know, she probably didn't even need the guests to reply. I rolled my eyes. "This is going to be so embarrassing."

"It's ok, I'll get you ready so you don't have to be embarrassed." Sang Alice as she pinned a giant paper ghost to the doorway. "That's not what I mean – "but I stopped because there was no point explaining my fear of large numbers of people, especially not to my party-freak sister. Renessme glided in, in deep conversation with Jacob and Seth. "You guys at the rez are coming aren't you?" said Alice

"Sure sure, we'll be there – not sure about a costume though." Said Jake

"Hey, do you think the guests will be scared if we come as giant wolves?"

"Nah, all part of the fun, isn't it? I want to see Mike Newton's face, though." I cringed. "What's the matter, Bells?" said Jake, sensing my discomfort. "Oh, not this again." Said Alice. "Bella, you'll be fine. I know it's the first time you're seeing them since your immortality, but c'mon. They're all coming down especially from collage to see you. Angela and Jessica will be there." I frowned. "Yeah, but won't I look ever so slightly different?" Alice chucked a bowl at me and I caught it with lightning reflexes. "Okay, but its Halloween. All part of the spooky costume. Nothing, not even the danger that they will find out the Cullen secret, will be stopping this party."

Yep, exactly what I was scared of.

**Nervous Wreck**

BPOV

I was so jittery I thought my hand would shake off. Jasper kept glancing at me, trying to calm me down but getting worried when it wasn't working. He was sending so much calm into the room everyone was practically falling asleep, yet I was the only one wound up like a Jack-in-the-box. Edward came and wrapped his arms around me. Instantly I felt calm at his warm touch, but I was still scared. "Care to hunt with me? It might soothe those nerves of yours." He said. I nodded. "Mmm…might stop me from killing one of my friends, too." I shot a dirty glare at Alice, who stared innocently back. Edwards looked up too. "Maybe this is not such a good idea, Alice." Alice huffed. "I have just sent out invitations to the whole town, decorated the house with over a thousand pounds worth of stuff, bought you all costumes, and bought the sweets and presents and Esmes in there making a feast. I can't cancel now!" Alice crossed her arms and dared anyone to contradict her. She waved her hands at me. "Go and hunt. But come back in time for me to get you ready."

"Anyone want to come?" I said. Emmett, Jasper and Nessie were coming, to leave Esme, Alice and Rosalie in charge of getting the party ready. We hunted far out, just in case we bumped into some unsuspecting guests. I mean, that would be a great start to the evening if the had just seen the hosts bring down a mountain lion and then proceed to drain its blood.

In my year of immortality I still don't think I could get used to seeing Emmett hunt. While the rest of us leapt at our prey in a graceful glide, Emmett charged headlong in a weird rugby tackle, roaring like a mad man. Not only did he kill his prey, but he scared the living daylights out of them too. Not to mention us, as well.

I was getting better at hunting too, and didn't look like I had been part of a massacre any more. And my eyes were gold now, thank goodness, so I didn't have to pretend that the scary red-eye look was part of the costume. Emmett had already brought down a lion and was already tucking in. Nessie was racing with Edward and so I hunted with Jasper. He had a very subtle way of hunting, like his jumps, yet they were powerful. I had lost most of my new-born strength by now (I had had another arm wrestle with Emmett and had failed miserably. He hasn't stopped talking about it) but I could keep up with Jasper, but not with Edward. I spotted a deer and ran full pelt towards it. I positioned my footing correctly and (this never ceases to surprise me) I launched myself perfectly and flew towards the deer. I sunk my teeth into the prey and felt the strength returning to me and the warmth flooding into my face. Wow, I had been so caught up in my own fear of parties that I had forgotten to eat. I hope I wasn't turning into an anorexic.

I returned to the house and practically fainted. The interior was really dark, but it had a greeny glow like we were under a lake. The room wasn't decorated in tacky silly string and paper spiders, but (real, I think) cobwebs and real (I think) spiders. The walls were hanging with tattered black silk and lace was draped around brackets which held dripping white candles and a chandelier in the centre of the ceiling. The dance floor was a dark green, and around the edge were round black tables and high-backed gold chairs. There was a massive black table overflowing with food (not for us, obviously) that probably looked really tasty. Alice came in humming and holding a jar of black lilies (?) and humming the funeral march. "A bit morbid, aren't we?" I teased. Alice rolled her eyes. "It's Halloween; don't expect pretty tinsel and Christmas trees. Anyway, you should see the coffins in the living room." We rushed to confirm our suspicions (or fears) and sure enough there were nine black coffins adorned in velvet and (scarily) with our name on the edge. Emmett leapt in one and closed his eyes, folding his arms. "Can I stay here and scare Newton?" he said.

"Alice, isn't this going a bit too far?" I said.

"Stop being sensible, sister, it's funny. Anyway, come upstairs I need to get your outfit sorted." Oh no. If this was the decorations I really didn't want to see my costume.


	2. Chapter 2

**long time no see and Love**

BPOV

"Is this really appropriate?" I stumbled downstairs in a pair of spindly black heels, similar to that of Alice's black one's and Rose's silver ones. "I think you look lovely." Said Edward, scooping me up and placing me in one of the coffins. Emmett was still lying there, as still as stone. I scrambled up and went to check myself in the gilt, full length black mirror. I wondered what my friends would see when they looked at me this evening; probably a deathly-pale beautiful girl with bruises under her eyes, butterscotch irises and a very short lacy dress with a black corset and heels.

I stared at the rest of my family. The girls were wearing similar dresses, and the boys black trousers and shirts and – just to humour us – capes. "We don't have to wear stupid fangs, do we?" said Jasper. "No, anyway I don't have a big enough supply when the venom melts them," said Alice, sorting out the flower arrangement. Esme glided in with a sliver platter, wearing a floor length black silk dress and black lace gloves. "I'll get that!" said Edward and Alice in unison, opening the door. Five minutes later, a Suburban parked up in our driveway, and my friends spilled out. I hid behind Edward, who clasped my hand in his. "I have a bad feeling about this." I whispered, but not quiet enough for my family to turn and stare. "Okay guys, so Nessie's our 10 year old adopted sister, 'kay?" Everyone nodded. "Good, time to meet our guests. Places everyone!"

I sat down on a gilt chair and watched as my friends piled into the house, gasping at the lavish house decorations. I had expected them to be different, but it seems that it was only me that had changed to radically in a year. Mike was first in, then Angela, Jessica, Ben, Tyler, Lauren (!) and other people from my year. After the decorations, I received the second gasp. Mike and Lauren and Jessica stared and Angela kindly averted her eyes and went to quietly admire the coffins. Mike walked up to me. "Is that you, Bella?" Did I look that different? "Yes" I shrugged my shoulders, acting like I was the same old me. Jessica blinked. "Did you get surgery or something?" I sighed. "No." This was turning into a real yes and no game. I should lengthen my answers a bit. "You eyes are strange too." Yep, Lauren has just noticed the creepy, unexplainable (well, unbelievable) connection between the Cullen's. "Yeah, well…they got lighter." I'm such an idiot. Lauren raised an eyebrow, and Jessica nudged Mike who was still staring at me. I stood up, careful to look slightly clumsy. "So, guys, how's college?" We got chatting and wandered over to the living room as more people (half the town) started to spill into the house. Suddenly a girl screamed. We turned to see Mike practically lying on the floor, shaking all over. Emmett got up from the coffin, looking confused, "And I hadn't even jumped out at him yet!"

Thanks to Emmett Mike's fright had provided a nice little ice breaker. My friends had forgotten my appearance and moved on to more pressing matters, or in Jessica's words, a good gossip. "It must be weird to be a Mrs, now? And especially to a hottie like Edward. You are so lucky!" Edward glanced in our direction, a smile playing on his face. I know what he was thinking: he thought he was the lucky one, but really I knew I had hit jackpot. "So, are kids planned?" Edward frowned. "No…but I'd like you to meet a new member of our family, our adopted sister Renessme. " Nessie walked up to us, closely followed by Jacob. "Aren't the Cullen's big enough all ready? You can't be picking up weirdoes all the way down the line." sneered Lauren. "Nessie was orphaned and needed a home. We provided one for her and she is welcome into the family." Lauren jumped as Esme appeared next to her. Esme smiled at Lauren, but there was something slightly threatening behind my kindly mother's normal warm tone. Lauren's sneered fell. "Okay…I'll erm, get some food." And grabbing a guy's and she led him over to the food table. "Way to go, Esme!" said Edward. Esme smiled, and swept off back into the kitchen.

We milled around a bit, and I caught up with some old friends. Suddenly Angela grabbed my arm and brought me into a corner of the room. A girl I didn't recognise was standing beside her.

"This is Laura-May, a friend of mine from college," Said Angela. Laura May was really pretty, even by vampire standards, but looked Italian with tanned skin and thick dark curly brown hair. She smiled and stared at my family in awe, obviously still in wonder at her surroundings. "Welcome to our family," sang Alice, flowing up to her and pecking her on the cheek. Everyone stared and Laura May looked utterly confused. Alice's face fell: "Oops, I mean, welcome to our home…and family." Edward frowned and whispered in my ear: "She's reciting the Forks information guide in her head in Russian: she's definitely hiding something." I nodded, thinking the same thing. Alice made an excuse to sort out the flower arrangements, and hurried off before nay of us could say anything.

"You have a nice – "but then Laura May stopped when the door opened. In came the Denali's, the girls dressed up as gothic fairies with fluffy black wings and netted skirts, but I noticed something different. There was a new guy. So, okay, Garrett had joined too – he was Kate's mate now – but aside form him there was a younger man who had joined the ranks. He was about our age, with tousled jet black hair and an olive complexion, with a strong jaw line and deep set brows. And like all vamps – very muscular. I saw Laura May practically waver, all the while staring at this new comer. Tanya glided up to us. "Hello Cullen's, Nessie – "Nessie flew into Kate's arms "May we introduce Tiago, our newest member." Everyone in the room turned to stare, especially Laura May (well, actually she hadn't stopped staring)

"Hello." He had a low, husky voice, with a hint of an accent. Oh, and he had only eyes for Laura May. She smiled. "Hey." I heard her heart beat quicken as he smiled back. This girl was so in love, and by the looks of it Tiago was smitten too.

"Why don't we just…go and get some food." I said, pulling my family away to give the two love birds so privacy. I glanced over at them and they were in deep conversation, looking like they'd both won the lottery; the Denali's, however, looked agitated.

Alice glanced at them, and in sensing their discomfort, jumped on the nearest table to provide an ice breaker: "Ladies and gentlemen!" she trilled. "Thank you for coming tonight. Now, we are gonna continue the fun by going trick or treating. I want you to team up – group with the most sweets wins the prize. One rule – no transport." A collective groan went round. "And no buying sweets either." Everyone got into groups, and although my human friends beckoned me over, I stuck with my family. Everyone was playing – apart from the Denali's and Esme and Carlisle – and my group consisted of the Cullen kids and Nessie and Jacob.

We gathered outside, the humans shivering in the cold October evening. Alice cupped her hands to her mouth: "Let the game begin, now!" Everyone split up, heading for town or the nearest bus stop. As people disappeared into the night, Alice turned to face us Cullen's. "We're going to have a little game of our own – vampire powers allowed. Split into groups and we'll see who gets the most sweets." Emmett flexed his muscles. "Rose and I are so going to beat you!" In the end the couples all paired up, so there were four teams in all. "We're going to beat you dog!" shouted Alice. "Sure, sure!" replied Nessie, who was paired up with Jacob. "On your marks, get set, go!"

I grabbed Edward's hand and we disappeared into the night, the trees flying past us. "Where are we going, Edward, the town's back that way!" He smiled at me, making my heart melt. "We're not going to stay in Forks; in fact, we're going completely out of Arizona." We ran through the different States, asking every house we came to for a bag of sweets. Suddenly we bumped into Emmett and Rose as we made our way out of Mississippi. They were at a house and Emmett, for some reason, had no shirt and Rose was wearing the shortest shirt known to man. Edward laughed." What are they doing?" I whispered. "Just watch." An old lady opened the door, took one glance at Emmett's bare chest, and instantly produced a packet of sweets, or two, or ten! Rose glanced behind her shoulder and winked at us. "That's cheating!" I said as Edward and I carried on running. "Alice didn't say we couldn't do it." I frowned. "Well, we're not doing it; I don't want to look like a prostitute or something." We were walking down the street when we bumped into a group of human girls – about our age – dressed as rabbits in glittery pink leotards, high heels and fluffy ears. The girl at the front stopped and stared up at Edward. She placed a hand on his chest. "Heya, you wanna come trick or treating with us?" she purred, leaning towards Edward. Her friends giggled and batted their eyelashes. "Who are you meant to be then, hunni?"

"A vampire" said Edward, stiffly, glaring at the girls hand.

"Mmm, yeah, you're so pale. But where are the fangs? Do you want me to find them for you?" She leant further in, her lips puckered…my anger flared….she was touching my husband…

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards. "That's my husband you're touching." I said as she stared at me in fright. I must have looked terrifying, because her friends started to back off. "Y...Your husband?" she stared wildly at him. "Yep, my husband, and if you want to see fangs I'll give you a healthy dose of fangs." I bared my teeth and her and growled. She gasped. "But…you're married?"

"Yes." I said. I glanced at Edward, who was clearly enjoying the scene, smile a little. I shoved the ring in her face. "So get lost or you'll have me to speak to." I bared my teeth for one last effect, and then flitted to stand behind her. "Boo," I whispered. She jumped. "How did you get…get there so fast?" I smiled. "I'm not wearing a costume. This is real." And I grabbed Edwards hand and ran into the night. He started to laugh. "You should've heard what she was thinking! She was surprised at first that we were married, but then when you went all scary on her…" he shook with laughter "she was so frightened! Haha… and when you growled!" Edward was practically gasping for breath. "I love you, you know!" he pulled me into a passionate kiss (we were still running by the way, this is where being a vamp comes in useful) and we steered left and headed back to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Here's more of the story....keep reviewing....

**Sweet tooth and Shopaholic**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

Everyone had gathered in the driveway, and the people who had stayed were counting the sweets. I spotted Alice with Jasper and headed towards her. "Who wins?" I asked, eager to know if it was me and Edward. Alice shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I haven t been tracking that particular future because I want it to be a surprise." She flashed me a grin. "Although, I know it's not Mike's team, that's for sure. " I glanced over at him, standing with my friends, and had to stop myself from laughing at the sight of a small bag of sweets. I scanned the rest of the group. Some other non-vampire people I didn t know had done pretty well, and I noticed the wolves had also joined in the fun they had gotten way more then the humans, but they couldn t use their wolfy power for this game. I m not sure how people would react to wolves knocking on their door, or at least half naked men, but seeing how Emmett and Rose had played the game I'm sure their bare chests wouldn t have scored them down.

Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice had enough sweets to feed a mini army, but then again so did we. As Carlisle was counting them I heard the groans of other (human) contestants. "How did they manage that? I went round Forks eight times and everyone had given all their sweets away. " And muttering stuff like that. Carlisle looked at us sternly. "I ll have to have a word with you guys. You know that s cheating, don t you?" We nodded, trying to act shameful. Carlisle stood up. "And the winners are . Alice and Jasper." We vamps groaned. Alice did a scary war dance and started screaming. When she stopped cheering for a second she and stood next to me. "I lied to you, you know. I was going to win all along, which is why this is the prize." She produced a bundle of clothes vouchers. "£500 for designer outlets yay me!" I glared at my impish sister, but was grateful, for once, that I hadn t one. For some reason, £500 worth of designer clothes really didn t appeal to me.

We gathered back inside, eating our winnings (well we didn't) until Alice dumped a giant vat of water on the floor. Silence stretched. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present a traditional Halloween pass time apple bobbing." I heard some groans but also the odd cheer: I even heard Mike shout: "I love it when you do it with a girl: any excuse for a snog. Though when I did it with my mum..." I stopped listening there. Eessh, he was gross. Alice called the people who wanted to take part to join the queue. I watched as Mike and Tyler had a go and (yuck!) left a nice globule of saliva for us all just to catch diseases on. Then it was Laura May and Tiago, who did it together and picked up the same apple, both of them holding its stalk with their mouths. I could see Tiago's pained expression, and hoped Laura May didn t misread it I knew how hard it was for Edward to be close to me when I was human. However, Tiago had had more practises at controlling himself, as he was apparently as old if not older then Carlisle. I hung back I really didn t want to have a go I hate the wet, and the thought of mixing with other peoples saliva yucky. Mike was up for another go, but as he went to grab an apple that was conveniently in reach, Emmett came up from behind and grabbed his head, dunking him in the water. Rose sidled up beside him, a sly look on her face, and whispered something in his ear. He smiled, and lifted Mike up by his pants and chucked him into the pool like tub. Mike surfaced, spluttering, and looking incredibly angry at having gotten wet. He touched his head. You ve ruined my hair, idiot! That was expensive V05 gel Oh no, he wasn t turning gay, was he? Mike clambered out, but then slipped and fell back in. Emmett was roaring with laughter so loud, in fact, that the house was starting to shake! I ran up to him and held out my hand, and he grabbed it. He shivered with my coldness, and was even more surprised when I lifted him out like he was a piece of water borne paper. In fact, I misjudged my strength slightly and poor Mike was chucked across the room to land head first into the food table Esme shrieked, probably more concerned about her guests now starving then Mike s potential injuries. We all hurried over to him (well apart from the heartless ones like the whole of my family) I didn't want to attempts to help Mike up again, but he held a hand out for me. I grabbed it and he shivered violently at my touch, but I pulled him up regardless. I grabbed a towel for Mike (Emmet went all sulky, saying we shoudl just leave him to catch hyperthermia) and Mike glanced at his watch. "We'd better go...I've, erm, had enough." Mike glanced at Emmett, who flexed his muscles. I heard Alice whisper angrily to him: "Em, you're scaring the guests!" All the guests groaned, not wanting to leave. I breathed a sigh of relief, however. Everything was over. No one was hurt. Drama over. Oh how wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Replay**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bye, bye!" we waved good bye to our guests, and soon it was only Mike, Tyler, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Eric, Laura May, Tiago and the Denali s left. "I'll email you, please visit," murmured Laura May to Tiago, who nodded and stared at her as if he was trying to hold her forever with his eyes. "I promise, mia belissima, I will never be apart from you for long." They kissed. Tanya rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Tiago, the party's over." Tiago frowned, but with one last fleeting gaze at his beloved they ran into the night. Tyler was taking Ben and Eric in his car and the others in Mikes suburban. Laura May was going with Angela in her car, because they were driving straight to collage. The moment Tyler got in his car Alice gasped. We stared at her as her eyes went blank. Jasper hurried to her side. "What have you seen, Alice?" We all gathered around her. "Bye, Bella, visit us soon," "Yeah!" shouted Tyler as he started his engine. I was too busy concentrating on Alice to notice. Suddenly it all happened in slow motion. Tyler was speeding down the driveway when Laura May stepped out to get in Angela's car. I watched in horror as it sped towards her, her eyes wide in the dark. Tyler was slamming on the breaks, screaming for her to get out the way. Then the thump as she flew off the bonnet and hit the gravel with a crunch and then the car skidded to a halt beside her. We all flew into action. My family were at her side instantly, but Esme went to comfort Tyler, who looked petrified. "She's dead, isn t she?" Angela was sobbing. I heard Alice whisper to Carlisle, only low enough for vampire senses. "Tiago's coming. Bite her, Carlisle that was my vision."

"Why didn't you stop her?" "Because the decision was uncertain. Tyler was going to go in Mike s car, but the moment he stepped into his car the decision changed. I was too busy with my vision about Tiago to tell you." Carlisle nodded and pressed a hand to Laura-May's wrist. He looked up at my friends with sad eyes. "She is dead. I must go and take her inside." With a glance at my family he left. I knew he was lying, I could still hear her heart beat, although it stuttered on the point of stopping. All chaos broke loose. My human friends started crying and weeping, and Tyler was in an uncontrollable heap on the floor. My senses were becoming haywire and I wanted to go indoors. Edward touched my hand and we fled inside.

Carlisle was bending over Laura May. Her face was pale and a trickle of blood was running down from her forehead. Carlisle looked up at our entrance. "There's some internal bleeding and broken bones, but there's nothing the venom can't heal. I need to get her somewhere safe before she starts... before the venom starts working." I knew what he was going to say. Before she starts screaming. Before her friends start to get suspicious. Carlisle picked her up and we flew out of the house and across the river to mine and Edwards s cottage. We lay her on our bed and watched. Suddenly the door flew open. "Where is mia Laura-May? Where is she?" Tiago burst in, and then he caught sight of her. "No!" he shouted. He lay by her side and sobbed. He lifted his head and smelt her skin: "She has been bitten? I can smell the venom." Carlisle bowed his head. "Yes, Tiago, I regret it but it was that or death." Tiago nodded. "At least she will be like me, un vampiro. I love her, you see." I felt a sudden surge of pity for the vampire before me; I looked at his mournful eyes and saw a trace of Edward in there, as he was when I was dying. I patted his arm. "She'll be okay, Tiago. You can stay with her if you like." He smiled slightly. "Grazie, Bella. I think I will." Edward beckoned outside and I followed. "Oh, I hope Laura May is okay." I said. "I'm sure she will be." Edward kissed my lips gently. "I love you." "I love you too."

And then the screaming started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Suspicions and Screams**

**TANYA'S POV**

We were near Denali when Kate grabbed my arm. I swung around. "What is it Kate?"

"Where's Tiago gone?" I looked at our coven and saw that one was missing from our ranks. Tiago had joined us a few weeks ago. He had come from a small town in Italy, and was part of a coven that had been practising the vegetarian way long since Carlisle. He had come to find us to see if he could join our coven, because he needed other veggies like us, and we had agreed he could stay. I was pleased he had come, though. Ever since Kate and Garrett had got together I was feeling strangely lonely, because now my entire coven had a mate but now, however, Tiago seems a likely candidate. I've been trying to get closer to him, spending time with him, and when Alice invited us to this Halloween party and I thought it was good opportunity – I mean, what's a better time to spark a romance then a party? But no, it all went wrong. That…human…that…girl….Tiago smelt her blood and that was that. He was addicted, like heroin, like those stupid wolves when they imprint. I secretly hoped he would drink her blood and be over with it but no, he had to have the same super-duper control like Edward. I suppose he would, he would be like Carlisle, maybe even better. And now he's hooked. Him and that Laura May are like lovebirds, and I don't stand a chance of him and me getting together now. Jealous? Well, Yeah.

And now we have to go back and find Tiago because he's wandered off somewhere. I want to leave him, you know, not go after him, but secretly I think I still stand a chance over that human girl. And I'm really desperate for some company. Reluctantly, I follow Kate and the others back to the Cullen's house. As we draw nearer we hear screaming, as if someone is in pain. Kate looks at me with a fearful expression and now my suspicions are confirmed – there's a new vampire in town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me? Jealous? What made you think that…?**

**EDWARDS POV**

I heard their thoughts before they came through the door: _"Another vampire? What is Carlisle thinking?" _ Bella and Carlisle looked up now, as the Denali's were now close enough to sense. Tanya came through first, her strawberry blond curls flying. "Carlisle? What is the meaning of this? You can't keep expanding your coven; the Volturi and the werewolves – "Carlisle raised a hand to demand silence.

"Tanya, please, be quiet. It won't be my coven which will be expanding; it will be yours that will gain another member." Tanya's eyes widened as she took in the scene of Tiago kneeling beside a writhing Laura May. Tanya made a sort of choking noise, as if she was lost for words. "It's her…it's – "I thought it was probably wise if I stepped in. I placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder. "Tanya, listen. This girl was run over by a car and she was near dying, but Carlisle bit her – it was Alice's vision. Another member to your ranks can't hurt and at least Tiago will have company now."

_But he was meant to be my mate!_ Her thoughts screamed. Ah, now I understood.

"Tanya, you're jealous of Laura May, aren't you?" Tiago glanced up at me and looked confused. "I do not understood…" he said. "Understand!" spat Tanya "Speak proper English you fool! Tiago, I was meant to be your mate, we were meant to be together and then you fell in love with her. So then I thought, well its okay, she's a human and you'll never see her again but then it's all ruined – you Cullen's turn her into a vampire! How am I meant to compete with the magnified vampire lust and the fact that the girl is going to be on this earth FOREVER?" Tanya's last words were punctuated by an ear-piercing scream from Laura May. Tiago rushed to her side and patted her forehead clumsily. "Hush, my darling, it will be over soon- "

"I WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO DIE!" she screamed.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Tanya screamed.

"I WANT TO DIE!"

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

"I WANT TO – "

"SHUT UP!"

Bella had leapt up onto a chair and snarled, her hands balled up into fists. Everyone fell silent. "The damage is done Tanya and you're going to have to live with it, and you can't force Tiago to like you. So, if you can just wait three measly days of your eternal existence for Laura May to recover and then we can discuss problems. Your problems, mainly" Tanya opened her mouth to speak. "Tanya!" I hissed. Bella smiled at me.

"Denali's" said Carlisle "You may sleep here for the time being. Meanwhile, I'd appreciate it if we could all control our temper." Tanya nodded, looking slightly ashamed. One by one they filed out. I glanced over and Bella and caught her eye, and she smiled again. I knew what she was thinking. Looked like Laura May was going to have competition in keeping Tiago to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Awakening and crazy jealous vamps**

**BELLA POV**

It was a week later and finally we got the slither of humanity from out of Laura May. I had never experienced a 'real' new born (as Jasper had put it) because I had been freakishly controlled, but now I had a chance to see how hard it was to control a newborn first hand.

When Laura May first woke up it was hell. She went all animal on us and broke one of Esme's favourite kitchen counters and microwave oven (thankfully never in use) and nearly bit Edwards hand off when he got too close. Chaos followed then, resulting in Jasper having to send a wave of calm onto us all, but unfortunately Rosalie and Em were snogging in the corner and the calm turned to lust and – well, you can imagine. Basically it ended with Edward snogging Carlisle and the rest of us in hysterics.

We took Laura May hunting, and after feeding calmed down considerably. Today, however, was different. She walked into the sitting room and looked human. The wild-eyed animal look was gone, and for once she wasn't in a hunting crouch. And with this savage look gone she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was even thicker and darker, and the curls hung in bouncy ringlets to her shoulders. Her red eyes were huge and framed with thick dark lashes and her pale face was tinged with an olive tone. She looked like a china-doll, standing there in the doorway, staring at us all. We all froze and Jasper and Emmett leapt up to defend us, but Edward told them to sit down. I looked at the doll-girl a few more moments, waiting with baited breath for her to talk. Her perfect little lips opened:

"Why the hell do I look like a flipping supermodel?" Suddenly the tension broke and we all started laughing and Tiago jumped up, laughing the loudest of us all. We all stopped by the dirty look Laura May was giving us all. It wasn't savage, it wasn't the look of "I want to kill you right now" it was a purely human look of "what the hell are you all laughing about?" She put her hand on her hips. "I need an explanation here, because I'm kind of wondering about a few things. I: Why am I here? 2: Why do I feel strange? And 3: Why is the only memory of the past week me sucking the blood out of a deer?" The hall clock ticked the seconds as someone tried to think up an answer.

"Laura, my sweet – "began Tiago.

"Am I drugged, Tiago? Is this some kidnap thing, because I am feeling really weird at this moment?"

"Laura May, you have changed." Said Carlisle.

"What like a sex-change?"

"No, like a species change." Laura May's eyes bulged. "Flip, what am I now, a budgie?"

"No, a vampire." Laura Mays eyes blazed red and Jasper leapt up again.

"No. way." she snarled. She clamped her hand to her mouth. "Did I just growl? Is it true then, vampires are real?" We nodded. "And you're all – vampires?" We nodded again. "But I got run over…by Tyler's car – "

"Yes, you did. And you were nearly dead but Carlisle saved you by turning you into a vampire." Said Jasper.

"Okay, I think I understand. Just explain, do I have to drink human blood?" We launched into an explanation of our veggie ways, vampirism as a whole, and the werewolves. "There are giant freaking wolves?" she said.

"Yep." I replied.

"I am really spooked out." Tiago stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Laura, I know this is – how you say – disturbing, but let me soothe you." He gently kissed her. Laura May smiled. "Thank you Tiago. Please, soothe me again." He kissed her a second time. The love was now too much for Rose and Em who were now rolling around on the floor. Suddenly Tanya burst into the room. She took one glance at Tiago and Laura May and screamed. "TIAGO, YOU'RE MINE!" and the look on her face was more savage, more hunter, then Laura Mays when she had taken down a mountain lion and ripped its head off the previous morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please I need some ideas for this fanfic....what happens next? review please!!! I want as many as possible cos I don't know whether to write anymore : ) **

**thanks twilighters x **

* * *

**LIES AND MORE PROCLAIMED LOVE**

**EDWARDS POV**

Tanya made to rip Laura May's throat out, when I had an idea. I was going to hate myself for this, but I needed to create a diversion before Crazy Women got hold of our newborns throat. "I LOVE YOU TANYA!" I screamed, running at her and planting a giant kiss on her cheek. I heard her thoughts: _"He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, ha ha, take that Bella!" _At that I was tempted to stop, but if I did someone was going to get killed. My whole family had turned to look at me with expressions of utter confusion, I even heard Alice think: "_It's the asylum for this loony-tunes" _Nothing was worse then when I looked at my own sweet Bella.

The poor thing looked like someone had punched her in the face. She was swaying slightly, her expression shell-shocked and a sudden thought popped up in my mind: can vampires faint? I ran to her as she swooned. "Edward? Is it true?" she stared at me, I glanced at Tanya, who looked at me enquiringly. "Yes" I said. Bella gasped.

"WHAT? I gave birth to a half-vampire child which nearly killed me. I suffered breaking my best friend's heart for you. I became a vampire for you. And now you say you LOVE TANYA!?" My love screeched. I cowered. "No, I was joking…"

"Joking?" said Tanya, now rounding on me. "Joking? You think my heart is one big joke? Do you love me or not Edward Cullen because if not – " I heard her thoughts.

_If not then the newborn dies_

Damn. What am I meant to do? I glanced at my brothers for support.

_You're on your own mate_ thought Emmett

I turned back to Tanya. Before she could react I grabbed her arms and brought them behind her back. She squirmed and screamed. "Let me go!"

"It's for your own good." I said. "Now, Bella, I was lying, I love you with all my heart and I have never stopped loving you, sweet angel, I just had to get this crazy women to calm down." With a sigh of relief Bella's face broke into a smile. "You scared me then."

Tanya meanwhile was still struggling, and Laura May and Tiago looked terrified. Laura May glanced at Tiago. "What are we gonna do, cause the moment Edward lets go Tanya's gonna have me for breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews…keep them coming xxx

**FOUND**

BELLA POV

Suddenly Jake and Seth burst into the room. "What's going on – "Seth said, looking worried. Tanya howled. "GO AWAY YOU STINKING WEREWOLVES!" They backed off. "Laura May is our newest member of the vampire clan." Jacobs's mouth fell open. "No, you're joking. I am in a nightmare."

"Yes…" said Carlisle, looking at him warily.

"Carlisle, I thought we'd agreed. After Bella became a blood-sucker, you're not allowed any others. The treaty's still on, and Sam's gonna be mad." We all froze. "How mad?" said Tiago.

"Mad, in fact I think he's on his way."

We all froze. "Edward, we have to save Laura May!" said Esme. Emmett bunched up his muscles. "I'll protect her." He boomed (he is too cheesy for words; he watches too many superhero movies. We all flitted to surround Tiago and Laura May. "I can protect myself." She said.

The door crashed open. Sam stood there – as a human- but flanked by six wolves.

"Carlisle, I need a word." Edward growled. "I won't be hostile, I just need to speak about the agreement we made. But first – where's the vampire?" Laura May shoved her way forward, and stood with her hands on her hips.

"If you want to kill me fine, but I'm not going down without a fight, dog."

"My, my, this girl's got attitude problems," drawled Sam. Tiago stepped forward.

"You'll have to get past me" He said. Sam frowned. "Don't tell me Carlisle, you made two vampires? Because that's serious."

"No, I didn't. Look at his eyes Sam, this vampires been on this Earth for a while. His name's Tiago, and unfortunately for you he's taken a shine for our newborn."

Sam nodded. "So I see, never mind I'll just have to – "The door opened again and we all gasped. Standing there was no other then my human friends, Mike, Angela, Jessica and Tyler, and they were staring at their supposed to be dead best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**COMPLICATIONS**

BELLA POV

"Laura May?" said Angela. Laura May nodded slowly, lost for words like the rest of us. Tyler suddenly fainted and Lauren screamed. "Flip, aren't you meant to be…dead?" said Mike. Carlisle spoke: "I know this is probably upsetting but I thought this young lady was dead. I performed some…drastic surgery and she's as right as rain now. However, she has fallen for this young man, Tiago, and they will not be returning to college."

"But why are your eyes red?"

"Effect of the car crash and everything. It will clear." Said Laura May. She was a good liar. Suddenly I realised the wolves were still in the room and I glanced to were they had been standing and nearly burst out laughing. There stood six naked men, looking incredibly bashful.

Mike followed my eyes, "Are we interrupting something?" I shook my head, biting my lips to keep the giggles out. Edward raised his eyebrow at me. I thought the whole naked-men thing would break the ice, but of course, Lauren couldn't help spoiling things. "Laura May, you look different. You look more like…them." She inclined her head towards us Cullen's. "It's subtle differences. Like when we met Bella, I didn't think anything of it really, but now you look the same, too. You all have really pale skin and you're …very pretty. "Lauren blushed, the blood rising up her cheeks. Wow, that's the first time I've heard that girl pay a compliment. Then all chaos broke loose. Laura May, unable to control her blood lust, shot into a hunting crouch and bared her teeth. Edward, who had loosened his grip on Tanya, jumped back in surprise as she lunged for Laura May. Tiago, at the same time, went to leap at Tanya, Sam went for Laura May. Edward, Jasper and Emmett went for Sam and a girl screamed. I glanced round and saw it was Mike.

Alice slammed the door in my human friends faces, as Laura May lunged at the door. Tanya grabbed her ankle and swung her round. "Take it outside, not in the house!" wailed Esme. Tanya ignored her and bared her teeth, plunging them into Laura May's forearm. Laura May screamed, and brought her fist round to smash and Tanya's face. Kate darted forward and grabbed Laura May's hand, wrenching it back behind her back. Tiago snarled and pushed Kate away, while the Cullen boys attempted to wrestle Tanya off the newborn.

I saw the other danger while all the others were preoccupied. I flitted in Sam's path. "Don't hurt her Sam." I said. "Bella please let me pass. The Treaty is still active and Carlisle has broken it. Someone must be punished." Suddenly Nessie tottered into the room. Jacob smiled and scooped her up. I had a wild idea. "If you hurt Laura May then we'll take Nessie where Jacob won't find her." I said hurriedly. Jacobs face fell. However rotten I felt, I ran and snatched my daughter from him. She burst into tears. "I will go and take her away from Jake and trust me…it will take years to track her down." Jake practically collapsed. "Bells…you wouldn't…"

"I would, not unless Sam promises to leave Laura May alone." There was a shout of triumph as Emmett managed to control Tanya. Sam stared at me, then at Jake.

"Fine." He said gruffly. "But no more blood suckers. And if that new born hurts even one human…"

"She won't." I said firmly, giving Nessie back to Jake, who looked at me strangely but said no more about it. I turned back to the scene of chaos before me. Tanya was now sitting down, breathing heavily but seemingly sane, Tiago had his arms wrapped around Laura May, and her blood lust seemed too to have left her. There was another knock on the door. "Not again!" Alice said "I'm fed up of guests". Standing there was a young boy holding a letter. "For the Cullen residence." He squeaked. Carlisle grabbed the letter, and he scampered off after taking one look at Emmett. It was a thick piece of parchment, and it was looking scarily familiar. He opened it and read aloud:

_We've met Edwards's beautiful wife, but how about that lovely new born of our Italian brother Tiago?_

We all looked at each other in silence. If things couldn't get any worse they already had. The Volturi had summoned.


	11. Chapter 11

**CULLENIZING**

**ANGELA POV**

The first thing Mike did when Alice Cullen slam the door in our faces was faint. It took a few minutes to revive him, and then even longer to get him back round to talking again.

We were sitting in a café on the borders of Forks, all of us lost for words. "What just happened there?" said Jessica, looking at us all for answers. I shrugged and glanced at Mike, who was pale and shivering violently. "I'm not sure what happened but I think we are bloody lucky to have gotten out alive," he stuttered, squeezing ketchup onto his burger but missing and having it spray down his shirt.

"Laura May was…very scary," concluded Tyler. I hated to admit it, because Laura May was a good friend, but Tyler was right. "She didn't look too healthy," I said. "Too right she didn't – more like a monster. You know, it's the first time I have actually seen the Cullen's as nightmarish. They're odd, sure, but they all look the same…" Jessica trailed off. "Bella has the same eyes as them now, and she is all pale and dead-looking and sick." said Lauren.

"What are we going to do about Laura May? I mean, apparently she's not coming back to college but she's my friend and we were planning to do a gap year. She can't just disappear off with this Tiago."

"Yeah, and I want to know what's going on. First Bella, now Laura May…they're all being…" Lauren searched for the right word, "Cullenized."

Mike whimpered. I know he's always liked Bella, and he still does, and the thought of her being 'Cullenized' probably scared the life out of him. "I want to go and save them – Laura May and Bella," said Mike. "Me too," said Tyler, "there is something very odd going on." Lauren fished into her purse. "I've got a camera; we could take pictures as evidence."

"I got balaclavas," said Mike. Tyler high fived him. "Yeah, man, like spies!" I rolled my eyes. "Guys, this is stupid. I don't want to spy on them, or 'save' them, I just want to make a simple phone call to Bella and ask her what's going on."

"No, Bella and Laura May have been kidnapped and brainwashed by these Cullen freaks and it's our job to save them!" shouted Mike, punching the air victoriously. My friends shouted in agreement, and I sighed. No good was going to come out of this.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter. i warn you, it gets weirder...

review, please :)

* * *

DECISIONS

BELLA POV

We all stood in stunned silence after Carlisle had read out the letter

. "Look, why are we so worried? We'll just send Tiago and Laura May off to Italy, meet the Volturi, la di da and end of the worrying," said Edward.

"But they hate us," I replied. Laura May looked at me enquiringly. "Who are the…Volterri?"

"Volturi. They're all evil." I said, almost at once. Edward rolled his eyes. "They are simply misunderstood. We had a run in with them recently and they admittedly looked like the bad guys. Bella is not easily swayed to believe otherwise, "he said to Laura May.

"No, they are control freaks! How can you say they are misunderstood? Don't listen to him, Laura May!" I cried.

"They are like the cops, okay, and we were the criminals. It wasn't their fault."

"But – "I began.

"Stop it you two! From the picture I'm getting the Volturi are a group of misunderstood law enforcers with megalomaniac tendencies and an evil streak?" said Laura May.

"In a nutshell," said Edward.

"I need a dictionary, but yeah, I suppose." I said.

"Good. Now, and this is not just going to be just a social visit, is it?"

"No, so in that case Bella and I will go with you, because they are, admittedly, unpredictable," said Edward, turning to Carlisle as if to ask his opinion on his decision. Carlisle frowned, but said: "I suppose Edward and Bella are the most powerful members of our family, and I can't see one going without the other, but I propose Emmett or Jasper and I hang around Volterra just in case." Jasper nodded: "I'll go."

"Me too," said Alice. "I'll hang about with Jasper."

"Wait, I should go too," said Tanya. "Why?" said Tiago. "Because you - Italian boy - are part of our coven and I should go and protect you, and we don't want your pretty face ruined. Besides, I hope to kill Aro for what he did to Irene." Tanya growled.

"No Tanya, you have to be professional. Just forget what Aro did to your sister until this is all over, okay?" said Carlisle. Tanya nodded but I still had my doubts.

Laura May looked incredibly worried. "Laura May…there's nothing to be worried about. They can't attack us, they have no reason to."

She looked at me, fear in her eyes, her lip quivering slightly. "I don't speak Italian," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

i got a question from Katie-Grace95 about whether Tanya ever finds a mate. What do you think? Should she find a mate, and if yes, who? please review and write your answers! :)

* * *

TRACKING

ANGELA POV

We watched the Bella and Laura May go into the woods from the bush we were crouched behind. "I heard them say they were going to the mountains. Radio Mike to say they're on their way," said Jessica to me. This was ridiculous, posting people at place the Cullen's were likely to go and then tracking them down to see what they were up to. They were going to put video cameras up in the trees which would film what was going on. I reluctantly picked up the walkie-talkie. "Mike, you there?"

"It's Blond Bimbo, actually." said 'Blond Bimbo'.

I sighed, hating these stupid code names.

"Angel Cakes to Blond Bimbo, can you here me?" I said.

"Affirmative. Where are the Targets?"

"Going to the mountains," I replied.

"Blond Bimbo to Angel Cakes, telling PC to wire up the cameras. Over and out." PC was Eric, who was in charge of the technology. Then walkie-talkie went dead.


End file.
